underfellfandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is an antagonist of Underfell, the brother of Sans and the Second-In-Command of the Royal Guard. Appearance Underfell Papyrus is slightly taller than his Undertale counterpart. He has a scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eyes. Other than that, he looks like a relatively normal skeleton, like in Undertale. His battle body consists of a faded red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, heeled boots, and black, tight pants. His red scarf is the highlight of his armor, and almost acts as a cape when worn. Personality Papyrus is a cold, ruthless Royal Guard commander. He cares little about the well-being of other monsters, and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone just to set an example. He rarely shows any emotion, and lacks any remorse for his actions, no matter how gruesome or merciless. Papyrus is perfectly fine with manipulating or torturing others to get what he wants. The only people he shows any sort of bond with is his brother, Sans, Mettaton and the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne. But Sans isn't safe from Papyrus' wrath, as their relationship revolves around their hate towards each other. He verbally abuses Sans. Powers and Abilities Papyrus is a lot more powerful than his Undertale counterpart, since he wouldn't hesitate to kill creatures like himself. He would murder a human numerous times. Like his Undertale counterpart, he can manipulate bones, which often glow a reddish color. Like Sans, he can also use telekinesis on a living soul. Fight Deathtraps Like in Undertale, Papyrus tries to capture Frisk with puzzles, only without any help from Sans. Different than Undertale, however, the traps are violent, and Papyrus attempts to kill Frisk. Battle As Frisk and Flowey attempt to escape Snowdin, Papyrus will block the way at the end side of the quiet town. Papyrus' fight is similar to the one in Undertale, only he can also use telekinesis like Sans. The fight will end with Papyrus only knocking Frisk out and locking them up in the garage, as long as Frisk continues to show mercy for the True Pacifist timeline. Relationships Mettaton Mettaton is one of Papyrus' few friends. As it is stated above, Sans is the only other monster Papyrus seems to possess any form of bond with other than Mettaton and Undyne. Unfortunately, their relationship is largely founded on and primarily revolves around pain, bickering, and intimidation from Papyrus to Sans, to the point where he even makes Sans call him "Boss," as opposed to "bro." Despite all of this, at times it appears to be implied that he cares deeply for his brother, and is only so hard on him to protect them both. Undyne Undyne is close to Papyrus, and one of his only friends. While their friendship is tense, like most other monsters of the Underground, they get along a lot better than other monsters do. Frisk True Pacifist timeline: Papyrus tries very hard to kill Frisk and Flowey. He sets out deathtraps and dangerous puzzles for Frisk. He then attempts to battle Frisk face-to-face. This is where Frisk goes on saying that they believe that anybody can be a good person if they just try. Papyrus thinks for a moment before knocking Frisk out. Flowey then witnesses Papyrus locking Frisk up in the torture room, letting them rest there. He leaves them spaghetti - which heals 20HP - and a note with his phone number so they can call him anywhere at any time as a 'friend'. True Genocide Timeline: As Frisk ruthlessly murders every creature they see, they will run into Papyrus and Sans. Frisk will bypass every trap Papyrus adds to capture or kill Frisk with. Frisk will then come face-to-face with him and battle. Frisk and Papyrus will still have to fight like in the Pacifist timeline, but Papyrus will die in one hit. Papyrus believes he died in vain and says that they will still have to face Undyne and Asgore before dying. Flowey Papyrus doesn't seem to like Flowey. Underfell Game Differences This section is about the Underfell fan game by ManiaKnight. As the game is in demo, this information may become inaccurate over time. In the Underfell fan game, Papyrus owns a cat named Doomfanger, which Sans is forced to take care of. The relationship between him and Sans is milder, and his position in the Royal Guard is unmentioned as of version 1.0.2. Gallery Underfell Papyrus.png Underfell Papyrus Image.png tumblr_o479vyu0JB1ughtuvo1_500.gif updated_underfell_papyrus_sprite_by_fnafspritemaker-d9ztq2g.png|Papyrus Underfell _gif_underfell_au___papyrus_sprite_gif__by_neveroff7-d9rlxeh.gif|Papyrus Underfell Batlle Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Skeletons